¿Verdad o reto?
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Si hablamos de ideas brillantes, Kise no está en la lista de personas que alguna vez han tenido (al menos) una.


La lluvia, esa que contrariaba al pronóstico del tiempo dado para ese día, les impidió llevar a cabo sus planes. Lo que se supone que sería un juego de baloncesto, se transformó en una pequeña reunión en la residencia Kise, donde Kuroko y el menor de la casa, Ryouta, se encontraban en la habitación de este último, solucionando el problema del cabello empapado de Kurokocchi. Una toalla y ¡voilà! Todo estaba perfecto, exceptuando el hecho de que el partido quedaría pendiente hasta la próxima vez que el día libre de ambos coincidiera y, milagrosamente, hicieran planes juntos.

Ahora, inevitablemente, no les quedaba más opción que quedarse en lo del rubio hasta que la lluvia cesara y Kuroko pudiera regresar a su casa para, al menos, aprovechar el resto del día en compañía de su familia.

— _¡Ah!_ – Lo sorprendió Kise, con uno de esos _grititos_ inconscientes que suelta cuando se le prende la lamparita. _— ¡Tengo una idea, Kurokocchi!_

— _¿Qué es?_ – Se vio obligado a interrogar con desgano mientras continuaba con la labor de secarse el cabello.  
Coger un resfriado no era una opción. Más que la enfermedad, sería su entrenadora la que terminaría por asesinarlo. 

— _¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? Tal vez no podamos estar en la cancha, pero aquí hay cosas divertidas para hacer también. Como… "Spin the bottle".  
_ Su sonrisa era más sugerente que la sugerencia en sí, claro que inmediatamente pensó en retractarse, pero Kuroko no le dio tiempo a que soltara su típico "no lo decía en serio" con la sonrisa falsa que acostumbra a usar tanto. _  
_

—… _La verdad es que… No soy muy bueno en inglés, Kise-kun, no sé qué significa "supin de bodel". Además, tampoco he oído nada sobre ese juego.  
_

— _Va… vale._ – Uff, la inocencia (o ignorancia) de Kuroko lo salvó de una mirada acusatoria para nada deseada. _— Es un juego bastante popular en los Estados Unidos, según oí. Pero se juega con más de dos personas, así que no creo que hoy pueda enseñártelo, Kurokocchi._

Sólo esperaba que la existencia del Internet no lo perjudicara, a ver si a Kurokocchi se le daba por buscarlo en Gúgol y terminaba súper enojado con él. Bueno, no es que el de menor estatura pudiera adivinar cómo se escribía algo que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar, pero si casualmente encontraba una traducción y se enteraba del significado, estaría en problemas.

— _Pero, um… ¿Y si jugamos verdad o reto?  
_

—… _No estoy muy seguro.  
_

— _Vamos, Kurokocchi. No seas tímido, ¡será divertido!_

 _"¿Tímido?"_ pensó, mas no lo dijo.  
Kise estaba malinterpretando las cosas. No estaba seguro de que un juego así les ofreciera mucho entretenimiento, ¿qué no es aburrido jugarlo de a dos? Ni siquiera es muy "divertido" jugarlo en grupo. Es un juego simplón y carente de real sentido.  
Pero, si Kise no planeaba desempolvar los juegos de mesa, entonces no le quedaban muchas opciones. Además de que no perdía nada por un juego como ese. _  
_

Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de resignación, pero se contuvo. _— Bien.  
_

— _¡Genial!_ – Festejó su victoria Kise con una sonrisa triunfal. _— Voy yo primero, ¿está bien?  
_

— _Claro…  
_

— _Kurokocchi… ¿Verdad o reto?  
_

— _Verdad.  
_

— _Hay… ¿Hay alguien que te guste? Me refiero, como pareja..._  
Ya que se le presentaba la oportunidad en charola de plata, mejor aprovecharla. _  
_

—… _No realmente._ – Contestó sin pensarlo mucho. _— Los estudios y el club de baloncesto ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y no quisiera descuidar una relación por no saber acomodar mis horarios. Aún si me gustara alguien, no me gustaría como pareja en sí, sino como persona._

Ante la mirada de Kise, quien no podía creer que Kurokocchi realmente le estuviera dando su punto de vista al respecto siendo que esperaba, como mucho, un sí o un no, habló nuevamente.

— _No sé si eso responde a tu pregunta, Kise-kun…_

— _Ah, ¡sí lo hace! No te preocupes._

Era mejor dejarlo con un final abierto. No vaya a ser que la sinceridad de Kuroko lo lleve a decir "no me gusta nadie; mucho menos tú, Kise-kun. No te ilusiones".

— _Bien… Es tu turno, Kurokocchi.  
_

— _¿Verdad o reto?  
_

— _¡Reto!  
_

— _Tu reto será… mirar una imagen durante 10 segundos sin desviar la mirada.  
_

— _Pero eso es muy fácil, Kurokocchi. ¡Debes subir la apuesta!  
_

—… _Entonces, agregaré que tampoco se vale llorar.  
_

— _Kurokocchi… ¿Qué clase de foto piensas mostrarme?_

Mal, Kise. Muy mal. No debió preguntar. No debió siquiera elegir reto.

Lo que Kuroko buscó en la sección imágenes de gúgol, fue el gif de unas lombrices retorciéndose.

Más que cruel, Kuroko ya pasaba a ser diabólico.  
La expresión en el rostro de Kise era imperdible. Se notaba que la vida del chico había cambiado a partir de ese momento. La manera en que se aferró de la ropa de Kuroko, le daba a su retador una idea del terror que estaba experimentando. Más que causarle gracia, le dio pena y se apiadó de él. No tuvo que llegar a los 10 segundos, sólo le hizo ver el gif dos veces y bloqueó su móvil para continuar.

 _— Tu turno, Kise-kun.  
_

— _Es… ¡Espera! Kurokocchi… ¡Lo que hiciste fue demasiado cruel! Deberían descalificarte por algo como eso…  
_

— _En este juego no hay árbitros ni un jurado…_ – intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero lo entendía. No podía esperar que Ryouta pensara bien luego de semejante trauma, siendo que no podía pensar bien ni siquiera en sus mejores días. _  
— Mis más sinceras disculpas, Kise-kun. Es cierto que no debí hacerlo. Escogeré reto, para que puedas vengarte, si eso es lo que deseas.  
_

— _¡No haría algo así, Kurokocchi!_ – se "defendió" desconcertado. _—… Bien, entonces, tu reto consistirá en… actuar._

— _¿Actuación?  
_

— _Síp. ¿Has leído algún manga shoujo? ¡Serás el protagonista, y yo la heroína!  
_

—… _Si eso quieres. Y, ¿qué se supone que actuemos?  
_

— _Tú intentarás tomarme de la mano.  
_

—… _¿Y además?  
_

— _Sólo eso.  
_

— _Bien._  
Era algo demasiado fácil para tratarse de quien, anteriormente, le dijo que "subiera la apuesta". Sin embargo, no planeaba contradecir la elección ajena.

Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro; las manos de ambos apoyadas en la superficie plana que el suelo les ofrecía, estando la diestra del rubio demasiado cerca de la zurda del contrario.

Kuroko, lentamente y con la vista al frente, hizo que la distancia se acortara hasta el punto de rozar los dedos del otro, quien casi da un pequeño saltito ante la sorpresa y la abrasadora y cálida sensación que lo invadía, siendo casi imposible poder controlar sus impulsos en ese momento.  
A pesar de que era un "reto", los dígitos de Tetsuya se deslizaban tan suavemente sobre los suyos, que la baja temperatura de sus dedos calentaba la del pecho de Kise. Su corazón latía con fuerza y bombeaba sangre a su rostro. Incluso resonaba en su mente el típico monólogo interno sobre los descontrolados latidos de su corazón…

 **No** , no era en su cabeza. Kurokocchi estaba narrando, al estilo más cliché del manga, cómo se supone que la "heroína" se sentía en ese momento. 

— _Ku… rokocchi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _— Lo que me dijiste, Kise-kun.  
_

— _¡No se supone que cuentes los pensamientos de los personajes en voz alta!  
_

— _Lo siento, creí que sería conveniente, más teniendo en cuenta que no tengo el poder de crear burbujas con texto a nuestro alrededor. Pensé que, si narraba lo que se supone que diría en ellas, crearía un mejor ambiente. ¿Lo hice mal?  
_

Kise, simplemente, no podía creerlo. Y su cara, por segunda vez en el día, era imperdible. _—… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Está bien así, Kurokocchi. Creo que podemos ver un DVD, si no te molesta.  
_ Acompañando sus últimas palabras, hizo acto de presencia la primera sonrisa fingida de la tarde. 

— _Por mí está bien.  
_ No es como si hubiera estado disfrutando el juego desde un principio, y ver una película aprovechando la lluvia no parecía ser una mala idea.

Ignoraba completamente el hecho de que su relato, sobre los latidos y los sentimientos de la protagonista del manga shoujo, eran totalmente acertados en el caso de Kise. Y que, al tomarlo como un juego y hacerlo sin la más mínima seriedad, aunque su cara quisiera decir lo contrario, había matado un poco las ilusiones del rubio, quien se rindió muy fácilmente, totalmente lo opuesto a lo común.

Sin embargo, Kise no podía echarle la culpa de nada. No podía hacer ningún tipo de reclamo porque Kurokocchi se tomara un juego como lo que era, un juego. Sólo podía buscar entre sus cosas una película e intentar disfrutarla.

Kuroko, inevitablemente, notó lo apagado y esquivo que Kise se mostró durante el tiempo que duró la película, ofreciéndose a poner otra a continuación, sin el más mínimo interés de interactuar durante escenas, emocionarse por idioteces o buscar excusas, como cambiarse de posición para que el cuerpo no se le entumiera y por su hiperactividad, para tocarlo.

Aunque, eran acciones que no aprobaba ni festejaba, jamás reaccionó negativamente hacia ellas y desde un principio se lo permitió. Y ahora, que no había señales de avances, se preocupó.

El plan inicial había sido pasar la tarde juntos, jugando a algo que los divirtiera. Y eso no tenía por qué cambiar debido a la lluvia.  
No podían controlar el clima, pero sí lo que hacían para pasar el rato. Por esa razón, cuando la película iba avanzando, cada vez menos atractiva para quien había estado ocupando sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa menos en lo que salía en pantalla, su mano se mostró inquieta, buscando una fuente de calor, acercándose a lo más cálido y cercano que percibió. Sin disimulo, buscando, por primera vez, ser notado, acarició la superficie de piel con la que se encontró y, sin pensarlo mucho, entrelazó sus dedos con los del contrario.

Se ganó la sorpresa de Kise, junto a una mirada que exigía respuestas. Especialmente, que le dijeran si se trataba de un sueño o la realidad.

En contestación, Kuroko simplemente afianzó el agarre y, aunque había estado sosteniendo su mirada en la TV para no ser descubierto antes de llevar a cabo su plan, observó a Kise por un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa.

El ojimiel, aunque sorprendido, estaba… encantado. Tan feliz de repente que su luz cegaría a quien estuviera cerca de él. Suerte que, para ese momento, Kuroko ya había regresado su vista hacia la pantalla. 

Luego de algunos minutos, las insistencias silenciosas de Kise comenzaron, acercándose cada vez más a Kuroko, disimulando de la manera más torpe posible.

Para cuando la película finalizó, los ánimos del rubio ya le permitían ser "atrevido" hasta el punto de que no pensaría mucho antes de intentar algo más _arriesgado_ , como un abrazo más romántico que amistoso o, incluso, un beso; esto gracias a que el mensaje de Kuroko fue bien recibido. Demasiado bien, quizá. "No necesito una excusa para tocarte", y ¿qué haría más feliz a Kise que poder ponerse encimoso con Kurokocchi sin la necesidad de inventarse alguna tontería para no ser mal visto? Nada.

La lluvia cesó antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde y Kuroko se viera obligado a pasar la noche en lo de Kise. El rubio maldijo el clima con un sentimiento tan sincero como la sonrisa que adornó su rostro al momento en que Kuroko cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

No lo alegraba que Kurokocchi se fuera y lo privara de su compañía por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Lo que le hacía mostrar su dentadura tan brillante como todo lo que irradiaba su persona, era que, gracias a las películas estadounidenses que estuvieron viendo -quizás-, parece que al de hebras celestes se le pegó la cultura norteamericana y, a la hora de saludar, en vez de la reverencia usual, le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura del labio. _Demasiado cerca._

Junto a un "gracias por todo, Kise-kun", desapareció, dejando atrás a un Kise sin habla, totalmente convencido de que, en realidad, todo fue un sueño.

Permaneciendo al lado de la puerta, su cuerpo pareció querer quedar a la altura del suelo y, de improviso, terminó sentado, con las rodillas flexionadas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. 

— _No es justo, Kurokocchi…_ – Se quejó entre balbuceos, con un tono dulce y avergonzado, distante al que solía usar; molesto y chillón. _— No me hagas esto._  
Las palabras se ahogaban en sus labios haciendo que perdieran el efecto de ternura que, en otras circunstancias y sin baches a la hora de ser oídas, le provocarían a quien sea que pudiera apreciarlas.

Jugar con sus sentimientos de la manera en que lo hacía era demasiado cruel, incluso para Kurokocchi.

Tras sus manos y el color rosáceo que éstas intentaban esconder, se podía ver en sus ojos que todo había cambiado a partir de ese momento. Que en su vida existió un antes y un después de esa noche.

Sólo esperaba que en el "después" tuviera más suerte que en el "antes".


End file.
